Soul Rhythm
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: 10 songs from my playlist that was shuffled. You get my drift, yeah? Well, anyway... Read on how Soul handle different situations in his life with Maka. I do not own Soul Eater or any of the songs. May contain spoilers from the manga.


Author's Note: A-yo! I took up the song fiction challenge! After shuffling my playlist, I made short stories from the first 10 songs that played. Sorry if the songs are crappy. I dunno if have a good ear in music xD It would be good if you listen to the songs too (especially David Choi's songs) ^^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I don't own any of the songs. Credits to the artists.

**Soul Rhythm – SoMa Songfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Open Your Eyes – Snow Patrol**

Soul noticed she's avoided him the past few days after he confessed to her of his feelings. He liked her a lot and was sick and tired of hiding it. Now he wondered if it was a wrong move. There was clearly something wrong. Was it the way he approached her?

Soul overheard in the men's comfort room about a guy who was planning to court Maka. Soul didn't like the idea of another guy coming close to his meister especially since he seemed like a threat. He remembered when he came home that day. Maka smiled as he entered the room. It was pretty awkward. She was preparing their food when he said he was getting tired of keeping his feelings to himself already. She asked what he meant. Gathering all his resolve, he looked in her eyes and said he liked her. She closed her eyes and turned away. She said she suddenly didn't feel good and left to her room. Maka didn't seem to believe him.

Scratch that.

Maka didn't want to believe him, from the looks of it.

He was in deep thought. Today, he's going to confront her already and he's going to make sure his message gets to her. Soul saw her leave the library. Quickly, he ran to her. "Maka!" He called. Much to his dismay, she continued to walk away from him. He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her. "Maka! I'm getting tired of this. What's going on with us?" Soul asked.

She looked away from him. "I'm sorry Soul." She closed her eyes, still with her head bowed. "I'm just scared that things won't work out between us." He didn't believe his ears. How could she be the judge of that? They haven't even tried yet. "I trust you, Soul. I honestly do. I'm just scared that we might end up falling apart like my Mama and Papa."

He felt something stir inside him. It all felt strange and untrue. She thinks he'll be like her father? He pulled Maka to him, not caring if there were a lot of people looking at them. "Geez, Maka." He inhaled her scent. She knew he was nothing like that. Even if he does mess up and screw around often, he never left her and she knew he never will. She had to see or rather, accept the truth already. "Open your eyes." He whispered in her ear.

He couldn't help but smile when after a few minutes of hugging there, people passing them by while giving them confused and intrigued looks, she finally responded, wrapping her arms around his waist.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dancing With Tears In My Eyes – Ke$ha**

Soul held tightly on Tsubaki's hands as they swayed on the crowded dance floor. It was the DWMA ball and the band was playing a slow jazz. "It's all my fault." Soul mumbled. Tsubaki noticed Soul wasn't himself ever since Maka left him and she decided to lend him an ear. "It's not like I want to kiss that girl. I didn't know what came over me." He continued. "She saw and…" He felt Tsubaki squeeze his hand.

"It's only natural that she's hurt, Soul-kun." She whispered to him. Soul knew but what he's upset about is himself. He's such a tragedy. Maka's gone now and he felt like he's broken inside. "Soul-kun, you have to get yourself together. Maka-chan would hate to see you like that."

He could feel the tears welling up on the side of his eyes. Just the sound of her name made him curse himself. He lowered his head, looking at their feet. "I'm paying for it, Tsubaki." He chuckled. "She'd probably love to see me in pain like this."

"Don't say that Soul-kun." Tsubaki said. "We all know Maka-chan isn't like that." She probably didn't know what to say already since there was an awkward pause between the two of them. "She really loves you, Soul-kun." She began again. "Maka-chan loves you a lot. That's why she's hurt."

Soul bit the inside of his cheek as he felt his chest giving n already. A tear already fell from his eye. "I destroyed it. Our love's gone." He said, still trying not to sob. "She's supposed to be with me tonight but she's really gone." He tried to smile despite the tears. As he looked up at Tsubaki, he could see how affected she is with the situation. She had tears at the side of her eyes. "Without her here, I feel so empty and it's my f-fault." His voice began to crack already, betraying his resolve to not cry. He didn't really want to come here tonight but Black*Star convinced him it was good if he went out of the apartment to get his mind of Maka. In the end, he really couldn't. "With every move, I feel like dying." He gave her hand a squeeze before letting go and leading her back to the table where the others were. "Thanks for listening, Tsubaki."

With that said, he left the halls of DWMA. "Dancing with tears in my eyes…" He looked up at the night sky. "So uncool."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yours To Hold – Skillet**

He could only watch her as she smiled awkwardly at her friends that were introduced to her just a week ago. The case is, if only he protected her well, she didn't have to be introduced to the same group of friends again. After all, they've all known each other for five years already.

Maka Albarn lost her memory because of a serious blow to the head on one of their missions. Stein, being the one to examine her, said that it was only temporary. Soul blamed himself for it. If only he took the attack instead of letting her protect him instead.

"Goodbye." Maka bowed her head to Liz, Patty, Kid, Black*Star and Tsubaki. He looked at her. She was just standing there and yet, she seemed do far away. He wanted her to be back to her usual self. He wished that he knock some sense into him when he does pranks or yell at him when he's slacking off but since he felt guilty about everything, he had been keeping his distance from her. She turned to him and their eyes met.

He wanted to beg for her attention but she looked down at her feet and walked by his side. Maka didn't seem to like his company anyway. They walked silently towards home. He knew she was going through so much, not even remembering how she was before, who her family and friends were and what environment she grew up to but he couldn't just offer her a hand because of the pang of guilt he felt. If only he saw some kind of sign that she was willing to get her memories of him back, he was more than willing to help her. He wanted her back but, what if she didn't?

Finally reaching their apartment, he unlocked the door and opened it for her. She sat down their couch. He stayed by the door after closing it.

They were both enveloped by silence as they just stayed there, where they were. Maka looked at him but when he did as well, she quickly looked away.

There was the pain inside him but, he just figured that he can't stay like this. Neither can she. He'd do anything to get the way they were back. "You know," He started, making her look at him. He just kept his gaze down though. "I was always yours to hold back then." He said, looking at her finally. Their eyes met once again and he was glad she didn't look away. "I still am yours. I'm ready if you're ready for me, Maka." He smiled.

At least, his worries of her not wanting to get her memories back were gone when she smiled back at him. "Soul." She said. "You're my partner and my best friend. I think we can start with that."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How Does It Feel – Avril Lavigne**

No matter how he looked at it, they were different.

She was a nerd; he was a cool guy. She cared about a lot of things; he just wanted to know he's still breathing. She worries about the smallest of things; he was carefree. She cared about her academics; he didn't give a flying fuck about it. Her eyes were green; his were red. She has a bright future; he didn't know what he wants to do.

He wondered how they were able to stand each other despite the difference they both have. And he always would.

Back then, he never really cared about a lot of things. He wasn't scared of anything but he always felt lost and tired. No one really was there for him to comfort him.

But suddenly, she came, holding out a hand to him and asking for partnership.

Since then, she brought difference to his life.

He started caring. For her. He was always scared. For her. He was tired, but he wasn't lost anymore. She showed him the way. Even if he did feel tired, he felt fulfilled. And since she came, he was never alone anymore.

Yet, he wondered what she felt being so different from him. He wondered if she liked having him around as much as he does.

Are they the same?

Do they feel the same way?

"Soul?" She called out. He realized he spaced out while they were sitting on the couch after getting home from a mission.

"Yeah, Maka?" He looked at her.

Somehow, with the way she smiled at him and with how she lowered her head to his chest, snuggling close to him, he knew she felt the same. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he leaned his head against hers, closing his eyes and smiling to himself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Falling Inside The Black – Skillet**

It was dark and cold when he came to his senses. Opening his eyes, he figured he didn't like the current situation. He felt limp. He can barely move. The faint smell of blood lingered around him. "M-Maka?" He voiced out with all his might.

"S… So… S-Soul…" Someone choked. He knew that voice.

With his remaining strength, he crawled towards the spot where he heard the voice. As he came closer, he could make out a shadowy figure lying almost lifelessly on the ground. "Maka!"

This time though, she didn't respond. He suddenly felt alone. "N-No…" He shook his head as he sat up slowly, lifting Maka's head to his lap. "Oi, Maka…" He shook her slightly. "Don't leave me alone." She wasn't responding still. Panic filled him. The thoughts of not having Maka around him easily made him feel weak. "Can you hear me? Maka!" He shouted.

He didn't know what to do and he couldn't think. It's as if he's falling inside the black, helpless, scared, alone and sorrowful.

Shaking his head, he knew he can't let this happen. Maka can't just go like this. He knew without her, life would be so dull. He can never go back.

A ray of hope seemed to look down on him as he felt her hold on his hand which was on her face. He felt relieved.

This wasn't over. Her touch gave him strength. "We'll get out of here Maka." He whispered to her and he felt him nod. Giving a gentle kiss on her forehead, something he never did before, he gave her hand a squeeze. "Rest first Maka."

As long as Maka was there, he'll never slip through the cracks. He'll never fall inside the black.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here's To Never Growing Up – Avril Lavigne**

Kid was ranting about Black*Star ruining the symmetry of the room. He arranged a party for the spartoi, finally defeating Kishin Asura.

"I swear, as the newest shinigami, I will kill you, Black*Star!" He shouted at the blue haired assassin who was hanging on the curtain.

Black*Star laughed loudly. "AS IF A GOD LIKE ME WOULD BE KILLED BY A LOW LIFE PEASANT LIKE YOU!" Black*Star shouted back at Kid. He swung from one curtain to the other, Kid chasing him.

"Black*Star, please go down from there." Tsubaki pleaded but, her meister didn't hear her. She was surprised when Patti suddenly ran past her and tackled Kid, laughing.

"PATTI! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?! WE LOOK ASSYMMETRICAL!" Kid groaned loudly.

Ox, Harvar, Kilik, Kim, Jacqueline, Fire and Thunder just watched the scene unfold as Liz now tried to get Patti off of Kid.

Soul just watched them from the balcony. He just smiled, happy that they finally defeated the damn Kishin Asura.

"Hey, Soul." Someone called, walking towards him.

If there was someone deeply injured from the fight, it was Maka. Sure, Black*Star just absorbed Asura's Vajra in his mouth and blew it off but, Maka was pierced through her chest. It was a miracle that she survived and he was very thankful for that.

He smiled at Maka as she leaned on the railings just like what he was doing. She handed him a glass of punch. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Never better!" Maka smiled back at him. She watched her friends inside who were still fooling around. "You know, no matter how much we go through, some things just never change huh?"

Soul couldn't help but nod at her. "Yeah. It's like we're not growing up." He smirked. He looked at her. The thought of her dying scared him. He knew by then, he was not going to let her slip away from him. "Hey." He mumbled. Maka looked at him. Looking back at her, he held her hand and smiled. "Let's stay like this forever." He squeezed her hand.

Maka blushed but didn't look away from him. Her smile grew wider. "I don't think we're gonna change." She told him.

He planted a small peck on her lips before raising his glass to hers. "Here's to never growing up."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That Girl – David Choi**

That girl…

She was cute, jolly, strong, loyal, protective, trustworthy, lovable, kind and most of all, the best. He watched as she laughed with her friends.

He convinced himself he was fine. He's going to be alone and wasting time but he didn't mind. He didn't need those Friday movie nights or romantic candle lights. He was fine the way they were. He just had to straighten things up in his mind. He's alright, just being friends. He had the opportunity but, he walked to the other side, not taking her. Being reminded of the day he backed out of telling her his feelings, he felt himself getting sober again. "Man, am I feeling swell." He said out silently.

'_I'm such a fool'. _He scolded himself. How was he going to feel swell when all that he ever wanted was right in front of him and he's still keeping his feelings to himself.

It was indeed wrong for him to say that he didn't need that girl by his side or in his life. He knew he did. He won't be able to do anything without her.

It's wrong for him to say he didn't want to talk it out or hold her when she cries. He knew he did. He wanted to be by her side all the time.

It's also wrong for him to say she's his kind or say that she's his. He knew he wanted her. He knew and yet he's still hesitating.

He just chuckled at his situation. Why did he have to deny it? Was he scared of her leaving him? Or was he just scared of rejection?

"Who am I kidding? I love Maka more than life." He said as he buried his face on his palms.

He felt a hand pat his head. He looked up only to find 'that girl'.

She smiled. "I love you too, stupid."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Misery – Maroon 5**

'I am in misery'. Soul thought to himself. Maka's ignoring him. There ain't nobody who can comfort him but Maka herself.

She doubted him because of that joke he made. He showed her a partnership request letter from a cute girl. He said he was going to accept it. Looks like he pulled a prank at the wrong time since she flew off the handle and said it was his choice. Later on, he found out she was out of the house. Sucks, doesn't it?

He called her phone. She would answer but she won't talk. The silence was slowly killing him. The only time she talked, she said, her faith on him was shaken.

So in short, he's alone and he's thinking of a way to apologize. He frowned to himself as she raised his pen from the paper. He was writing her a letter. Well, he probably made a bunch of letters already. Sadly, he didn't have the guts to send it. Besides, he didn't know where she was. She also filed a temporary absence in school.

Scratching his head in frustration of himself, he sighed, leaning back to his computer chair. "Ahh… She really got me bad." He mumbled. He realized, he was feeling so empty without Maka. The past few days, he was wide awake, waiting for her to return. Sadly, no luck. "I'm gonna get you back, Maka." He said as he dialled her phone number again. "I'm gonna get you back."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Say (Half Past Nine) – Hot Chelle Rae**

"Maka! It's half past nine already!" Soul growled at Maka. Of all the days his meister had to be uncooperative, it had to be now. "Please, Maka! Just come with me. I promise this will be good!" He shouted as he knocked loudly on Maka's door.

The said meister opened her door with a scowl. "You said so yourself. It's half past nine. It's dark already. Can't we go tomorrow?"

Soul returned the favour by scowling back at her. "Please, just make me the second happiest guy on earth. Just say you're leaving with me." He told her, pulling her by the hand. Still, Maka resisted. "Just say you're coming with me. Just tonight." He pleaded now..

Maka eyed him curiously. "Geez, Soul, what are you up to?" She asked, still looking at Soul curiously.

"We'll be alright. I'll do anything just to make you go with me tonight." Soul bargained. He hoped this can finally convince her.

Sighing in defeat, Maka nodded. She nodded, only to be surprised when Soul held her hand and smiled. "Okay! I'm coming with you! Geez, did I really have to say it?"

Her partner nodded and grinned at her. "Now I'm the second happiest man on earth. Now, let's just go already."

With that, he pulled Maka out their apartment and they rode his motorbike to the place he's planning to show her.

**.**

**By My Side – David Choi**

It was about 11 pm when they reached the top of a hill, far out in the plains of outside Death City. Maka looked in awe at the shining stars in the sky. There was no stars at the night sky of Death City that's why Maka was so fascinated with the view. "Soul! This is beautiful!" Maka gasped.

Soul smirked, seeing the excitement in his meister's eyes. "See? Good thing you agreed to come with me." He told her, still with the smirk on his face. "I saw this while I was away, thinking the other day." He looked at her. Her face was so lovely. The stars reflected on her eyes and her smile was adorable. Truth be told, that night he found this place, he thought about her with every breath. He wanted her to see this. Now that she's here though, she's all he sees.

He knew she had many fears. He knew she shed many tears already. He decided it should all end right here. They were partners. It's like they could feel each other's heart and soul with the closeness they have. Now though, he really wanted to keep her close and now, she shouldn't worry because he'll never let her go.

While Maka was so busy looking at the stars, Soul approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "S-Soul?"

"I just want to hold you." He started, resting his chin on top of her shoulders. "I just want to kiss you. I just want to love you all my life." He said. Maka felt her cheeks heating up at her partner's words. "I normally wouldn't say this but, Maka, I just can't contain it." He smiled, finally letting their eyes meet. "I want you here forever. Right here, by my side."

Maka was stunned. She didn't really expect him to confess to her. Plus, that was just so romantic that she felt her eyes beginning to shed tears of happiness. "Soul…"

"Make me the happiest man in the world now, Maka." He turned her around so they were facing each other. "Please, stay by my side." He knelt down, getting a small box from his pocket. Opening it in front of Maka, she saw a diamond ring inside. "Will you marry me?"

Her tears began to fall freely. "Yes…" She whispered. "Yes, I'll marry you." She replied before wrapping her arms around Soul's neck.

They both smiled as they fell to the soft grass of the hill. Soul took the ring and slid it on Maka's ring finger. "I love you, Maka." He smiled.

"I love you too, Soul." She replied.

Slowly, their lips met and they both knew they took another step forward in their life by each other's side.

.

.

.

(So, how was it? Did I count it right? That's 10, right? Oh, BTW, By My Side is a continuation of Say, if you didn't notice. Other than that, the other stories are completely unrelated to each other. LEAVE A REVIEW, I BEG OF YAH. I GIVE VIRTUAL CANDIES LOL. Thank you! You'll be blessed!)


End file.
